


Confession

by 3spooky5u



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confessional, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Gloves, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3spooky5u/pseuds/3spooky5u
Summary: Papa Emeritus III has some ideas for your atonement.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I wrote this for myself but figured I'd post. Hope you enjoy!

“Forgive me, for I have sinned. It has been four months and ten days since my last confession.”

 

“Such a long time, my child.” His voice was low, his thick accent soft.

 

“Yes, Papa.” You looked up from where you knelt, seeing him through perforations in the wood of the booth. His black and white face was cloaked in a shadow. He looked ahead, perpendicular to you. 

 

There was a silence. He must have sensed your nerves. “What sins do you wish to confess?”

 

You snapped your eyes shut, conjuring memories of them all. “I’ve lied and stolen, Papa. I’ve been unable to keep my mind from drifting to impure thoughts.”

 

“What sort of thoughts, my child?”

 

You swallowed. “I must not speak of them.”

 

“You  _ shall. _ ” He insisted. “How are we to absolve them if you keep them to yourself?”

 

You inhaled. “They are thoughts revolving around… the flesh.”

 

“The flesh?” He repeated.

 

“Yes, Papa.”

 

“Did you act upon these thoughts?”

 

“...I did.” You felt your face grow hot.

 

“How so?”

 

“I touched myself. Often.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He clicked his tongue at you. “My, my.” In a sudden movement, he moved to meet your gaze through the partition. The intensity of his eyes made your hands clammy as you held them together in prayer. His voice became a whisper. “And what had you been thinking of?”

 

You stammered. “Papa, l-”

 

“ _ Tell _ me.” He growled.

 

You couldn’t say no to his command. “...you, Papa.”

 

“And this is why you have been avoiding confession?” There was a new mischief in his voice. “You were afraid to tell me the truth about your desire?”

 

“Yes, Papa.”

 

“Such an honest child.” He smiled at you. “You’ve done well to sin as you have. You should be proud. Though… you have much work to do.” He ran a hand over his glossy black hair. “I have some ideas regarding your atonement. Come to my office once you’re finished with your prayers. We will go over a few things.” He spoke a blessing to you and dismissed himself. 

 

Your heart was fluttering, your legs shaking. You finished praying and dusted your knees off before heading down a cold marble hall to his office. You knocked on the door, timid and nervous. 

 

“Come in.”

 

He sat in a large leather chair behind a dark wooden desk, the room dimly lit with a small desk lamp and candles. There were stacks of old books behind him, scrolls sitting atop them. He looked up from the tome in his hands and grinned upon seeing you. 

 

“I’m glad to see you’ve arrived. I was sure you’d be too scared.”

 

The playful tone in his voice calmed your nerves. “I will do anything you say, Papa.”

 

“Will you, now? Don’t get ahead of yourself. You have no idea what I will command of you.” 

 

“...I stand by my words, Papa. As a faithful and devout member of the church.”

 

He chuckled. “Then we shall start small. Come here.” A white gloved hand beckoned you to his side. 

 

He hummed as he regarded you, swiveling towards you and looking up from his chair. He placed a hand on your waist, it was hot and heavy like a brand. There was an electricity in his touch. You hissed a breath in.

 

“Mmm… Yes. Your confession was wonderful, my child. You are doing so well. But you can do so much better. So much  _ more _ , yes?” You nodded. “Good, good.” His scrutiny was unwavering as he looked you up and down. “Let us start at those thoughts of yours….” A gloved hand snaked under your blouse to touch your skin. “You want me… yes?”

 

You nodded. 

 

“No, no. You must say it.” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good girl. Now, get on your knees again.”

 

You obeyed, and he rose as you knelt. 

 

“I will not help you. You must take what you want. All of those thoughts… you may act upon them now, yes?” He placed a hand adoringly on the side of your face, and you leaned into his touch. 

 

He pet your hair as you slowly unzipped his black trousers. "There you go, my ghuleh…" 

 

You could feel that his cock was already hard through the fabric of his underwear, and you carefully reached in to free it. It was thick and generous, but you expected nothing less. And finally seeing it had your mouth watering despite yourself. You took it in your hand, and it twitched to life at your touch. Guiding it into your mouth, you breathed in the sweet musk of him, letting your eyes close. 

 

You could feel him take in a breath when your lips closed around his head. You stayed there a moment, tasting him and feeling his soft skin on your tongue. 

 

He stayed true to his word, and didn't do anything to initiate movements from you. He let you enjoy yourself, he let you savor him. And that's exactly what you did.

 

You took hold of the base of his cock, and slowly took more and more of him into your mouth. You knew you couldn't take him all, but you'd be damned if you didn't try. Feeling his girth laying thick upon your tongue was deeply satisfying, the heat of him was unreal. 

 

"You're doing so well…" he encouraged. "Not many can handle this much of me, ghuleh."

 

The encouraging words and endearments had you trying even harder, until you could feel his head at your throat. At that, you slid your mouth off of him with a pop, admiring your glistening saliva coating his length. After viewing your handiwork, you began bobbing down the length of him, then back up, being careful to make sure there was generous lubrication.

 

He seemed to like that. A hand weaved into your hair, gently holding your head as you worked. “Ahh… yes, mia baldracca… you’re so good. Give into you desire, give your sins up to me....” 

 

You screwed your eyes closed as you picked up the pace, wanting to drown yourself in him and only him. His scent, his taste, the feel of him in your mouth. It was driving you wild, fueling your fire. You needed to make him cum. You needed to feel the hot liquid pouring down your throat. You were desperate to satisfy him, and doing so was the only way to satisfy yourself. 

 

As you kept going, his reaction was bodily. He curled into you, placing his hands on the back of your head to steady himself, but never pushing you. He whispered sweet endearments to you while needily stroking your hair, and you could feel that he was getting close every time he convulsed into you.

 

“Yessss, mia cara….” he hissed. “Keep going, you’ll soon get what you need….”

 

You listened, and his word was truthful. It wasn’t long before his hot seed was shot down your throat, and you swallowed every last precious drop. 

 

He rose you to your feet from your shoulders, and you drunkenly swayed as he steadied you. 

 

“So beautiful…” he admired, running a finger down the side of your face. “You got what you needed, yes?”

 

You nodded, a sweet smile on your face.

 

“Good… now, will you let me take what  _ I _ need?”

 

You must’ve looked confused, as he laughed at the look on your face. “Ghuleh… did you not think I could go again? One does not end up in a position such as mine without… stamina.” He winked at you.

 

You didn’t even consider that he would want something from you in turn, and you couldn’t resist the idea of him filling you. 

 

“Take what you need, Papa.”

 

He grinned. “I was hoping you’d say that.” In a deft movement, his mouth was on your neck, biting and marking you as his. You threw your head back and moaned, snaking a hand into his hair as he bruised you. 

 

His breath was heavy against your skin. “That’s it… let the clergy know who you belong to.” 

 

His hands wandered your body, revealing you from your clothing, ripping some garments to free you. You couldn’t care less. You would walk the marble halls nude for this. He backed up to look at you. 

 

“A work of art, mia cara.” He squeezed your breast, ran a hand over your belly, and spread your legs just enough to test you with a gloved finger. The feeling of him between your folds was immediately ecstasy, and you were melting for him. He admired your slick upon his glove, raising a brow at you. “You’re a whore for me, cara… You are deliciously wet… Now, ghuleh, let me warn you before we begin… I will leave you wrecked for anyone that comes after me. You will never want another. You will only want more of  _ me _ .” His voice became a growl that sent a shock down your spine. “So, you might want to confess more often, yes?” 

 

“I will.”

 

At that, he flipped you on your front and bent you over his desk, the cool wood pressing against your skin. He roughly pressed a hand onto the middle of your back, keeping you pinned with your ass in the air. He gripped his length in his hand and teased your wet slit, running the head of his cock over your lips before finally pushing it in. 

 

At the first thrust, you saw stars. The sensation of being filled by him so completely was overwhelming. And he wasn't gentle. He gripped you like a vice, pressing his fingers into your soft skin and taking what he needed from you. The sound that resonated from the two of you was pure debauchery, and you couldn't get enough. 

 

He leaned into you as he brought his pelvis to your rear, pushing his cock deeper and deeper into you with each thrust. He whispered to you as his breathing picked up. "Fuck… yes…. Mia cara, you're so tight around me… cry out for me. Be nice and  _ loud _ for me!"

 

He punctuated his words by impaling you, and you felt you might split in two. "Ahhh… f-fuck!"

 

"That's it! Good girl!" 

 

Your walls began clenching around him as he hit that sweet spot inside you. He knew exactly where to concentrate to send you over the edge. And it seemed like he never got tired. The pace never slowed. His attention never diminished. 

 

"I can feel you getting so close… so come for me. Now."

 

As if his words pulled it from your body, an orgasm came sweeping over you as you gripped the edge of his desk and arched up into him. "Ahhhh-! Yes! Papa-!" 

 

"We're not done yet, amore mio… mmm…." He growled into you as he kept pushing, kept thrusting. "You're going to cum again… just as I am going to cum into you. Would you like that? Having my seed inside you twice today? Mia baldracca…." 

 

You could feel his cock beginning to twitch inside your sensitive walls and he kept pounding into you. He moved a hand to caress your ass, then rose it and gave your cheek a hard slap, eliciting a moan from you. "Yes-! Yes, once more, ghuleh! Cum with me!" 

 

You cried out, squeezing around his length as he let out a guttural, animalistic moan, spilling his thick cum into your aching pussy. He held you flush against him to make sure that not a drop was spilled. You were a writhing, sweaty mess on his desk, his cock still inside you. He ran his hands adoringly over your back as he caught his breath. 

 

"You were so good for me…" He gently rose you, your back meeting his front as he held you in an embrace, his breath against your ear. "I'd say your atonement went well… now, go be my lovely succubus, and tell me all about your adultery in your next confession…" He pressed a kiss to your neck. "I await your next atonement."

  
  


* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to look up Italian terms of endearment for this, don't @ me I took German in high school, so if any terms are wrong please let me know and I'll fix! 
> 
> As always, feedback is very appreciated.


End file.
